


Down to Reduction

by subduetheaesthete



Series: close the fucking door [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Very Mild Exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subduetheaesthete/pseuds/subduetheaesthete
Summary: Minghao just wants some alone time but gets so much more.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: close the fucking door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Down to Reduction

**Author's Note:**

> god idk. i needed this ok.

“I love you Vernon-ah, but get _out_ of my room.”

Minghao cringes. He hadn’t meant to add such a sour bite to his words, but the stress of a workday that consistently had not gone well mixed with a steadily creeping need bubbling under his skin over the past week let the exasperation he felt upon seeing his room occupied boil just slightly over. 

God, he just wanted to jerk off in peace. Maybe dig out an old toy.

Vernon lolls his head off the side of Minghao’s bed. Light from what looks like a youtube video reflects off his face as he turns his eyes over to Minghao, completely unaffected by any animosity he might have detected in Minghao’s tone. It’s unfair how good Vernon looks, despite being barefaced with the underside of his nose and chin lit, hair rumpled and nearly oily.

“But _hyung_ , I missed you.” 

Minghao rolls his eyes as he carefully places his Givenchy bag into the closet. Vernon’s tone is gently amused, as if he’d just realized he teased a particularly sensitive child. He sits up and Minghao snorts. 

“Weren’t you just avoiding Seungkwannie’s daily gym recruitment again?” Minghao catches Vernon’s guilty smile out of the corner of his eye. Seungkwan had taken to demanding the less consistent members to go with him to the gym lately, because, “ _We’re idols and we have an image we should at least_ try _to maintain_!” Which he’s not wrong about, but...

“I think I saw Seokmin-hyung send a pretty bad angle of Seungkwan wheezing to the group chat, so I’m safe for now...today’s my rest day anyways.” 

Minghao shakes his head, puffing out a quiet laugh. He reaches down to pull off his jeans and tries to ignore the buzz of being watched. 

“Ok, seriously though. Please leave.”

“What, you got plans?” 

Minghao turns to fully face Vernon. He’s sitting on Minghao’s bed as if it’s his own, the fairy lights Minghao had draped over and around empty wine bottles scattering its glow onto lightly toned arms enrobed in a simple white t-shirt and worn sweatpants. It’s inexplicably unfair, how good Vernon looks; gazing up at Minghao from under long, sleepy lashes, irises deep and unyielding. 

Maybe that’s why Minghao opens his mouth to reply.

“Yes. With my dick.” 

Vernon raises his brows. God fuck.

“Ah...yeah, schedule’s been too busy lately, huh.” 

“If you get it, then leave.” 

Minghao pushes the uncomfortable cocktail of embarrassment and neediness down deep his gut. Leave. Please leave.

There’s a moment of silence and Minghao feels deplorably stupid, standing there in his too-large, too-expensive hoodie with no pants on. He glares at the jeans he’d just folded away, willing them back on his legs before he hears Vernon shift.

“I...could help.” 

Minghao feels his face twist. What.

“What.” 

Vernon raises a hand to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. Minghao doesn’t stare. He doesn’t.

“I mean...I’m already here. And I wanna help.” 

Minghao scans Vernon’s eyes, searching for any trace of deception, despite knowing he doesn’t have to. Chwe Vernon Hansol does not offer anything he doesn’t want to do to begin with. 

Minghao swallows.

“You’re not fucking with me?” 

“God, hyung. If anything, I wanna fuck you.” 

Minghao can feel his ears burn a rosy hue. 

“Can I, Myungho-hyung?”

Minghao flounders for a second before stuttering out a breath and walking to the bed. Throws his legs over both sides of Vernon’s thighs, inviting himself onto the thick lap. Hands find their place, stabilizing Minghao onto his newfound seat. 

Oh, the acne scars lining Vernon’s face are disarmingly charming up this close. Or maybe Minghao thinks so just because it’s Vernon.

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” 

Minghao suppresses a shudder. Please.

“Yeah.”

Vernon raises a hand to Minghao’s jawline, the warmth of the pads of his fingers fanning out over Minghao’s cheeks to lead his face closer. Their lips meet and Minghao notes the aroma of faint chocolate. 

“Cocoa butter chapstick?” 

“Yeah. Is it tasty?”

Minghao lets out a giggle.

“No.” 

Vernon shrugs as if saying _yeah, true_ and goes back in, pulling Minghao forward. Minghao can feel his core firing its engines back up, revved by the controlled heat of Vernon’s hold on him as he gasps against the sear of Vernon’s tongue. To Minghao’s relief, the embarrassingly desperate noise he releases reverbs between them; Vernon swallows it as his hands brand prints onto Minghao’s neck and lower back. Minghao almost wishes they were visible, a selfish beacon of what transpired tonight.

“ _Fuuuuuck_.” Vernon’s eyes are lidded and molten. 

They share respiration; chests moving in time with each other, a loud metronome. 

“Ah!” Minghao yelps, suddenly. 

Vernon had flipped them, pushing Minghao onto his duvet, hard. His dick didn’t twitch in interest at the sudden show of strength, not at all. He can’t ignore the press of Vernon’s against his thigh, though. 

“I’m glad you’re still interested,” Minghao jokes, breathing hard.

Vernon looks down at him, pinning him down with the fever of his gaze alone. Minghao is a mounted butterfly, with Vernon as the needles. 

“I’ll always be interested,” Vernon murmurs. Minghao chokes. 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Vernon smiles, teeth dangerous. 

Minghao’s legs are pried apart — Vetements boxer briefs strung off and flung in an indeterminate direction. Sturdy thumbs dig into the meat of Minghao’s thighs, exposing him whole. Minghao can feel the entirety of himself burn up with how open he is, practically bent in half; lower half bare while his oversized hoodie drowns him. 

“Fuck, you _shave_?” Vernon groans, thumbing the soft skin between Minghao’s inner thigh and cock. 

“Wax, actually.” Minghao shivers at how gently Vernon circles his thumb, a contrast to how there’s no struggling against his hold. Vernon looks at him seriously. 

“Damn...you’re braver than the marines.” 

Before Minghao could laugh, Vernon’s already pressing cottony kisses from a knee down to his hips to his pelvis. Shit, Minghao _knows_ some precome dribbled out at that. 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” 

Minghao points to his dresser, where he had neatly lined them up before he left that day, snooping dorm-mates be damned. 

Vernon blinks. “How’d I miss that?” 

Minghao gulps down a few breaths as Vernon gets up to grab the lube and condoms. God. As Vernon settles back between his legs, Minghao is struck with the sight of Vernon’s dick straining against his sweatpants. 

“Jesus, how is _that_ fitting in _me_?” 

Vernon cracks up.

“I believe in you, hyung,” Vernon laughs. “Don’t worry...I’ll make it fit.” 

Oh. Wow.

Minghao whines.

“You’re kinda needy, huh,” Vernon hums, pushing up the hem of Minghao’s hoodie to his ribs. Pours a bit of lube onto his palm, heating it up before wrapping it around Minghao’s dick. 

“Sh-shut u — “ Minghao cries out, hands scrambling to grip Vernon’s forearm. He can feel the muscles working; moving to gratify him, to pleasure him. Minghao feels lightheaded. 

It’s the wet slide of Vernon’s thumb against his cockhead, foreskin pulled down slightly, that gets Minghao sobbing. Shaking and digging his nails into Vernon’s forearm, he comes all over Vernon’s hand; his come mixing with lube as Vernon continues to jerk him off. 

“Fuck, Vernon-ah, I — you asshole, you haven’t even fucked me yet — “ 

Vernon finally lets go of Minghao’s dick, sliding it down to his entrance instead. 

“I know, babe.”  Minghao’s face goes up in flames, glaring at Vernon’s smug little smile. “Just getting started.” He gathers the come that had spilled onto Minghao’s stomach to push against the hole. Minghao scowls. 

“You’re so gross.”

“Aww, you know you secretly like it, hyung,” Vernon grins, before pressing a soft kiss to Minghao’s mouth as he gently inserts a finger. Minghao should be used to this, he’s fucked himself with toys before, this shouldn’t be a big deal. 

But it is. Because it’s Vernon. Because Minghao can’t predict how Vernon feels him out, tenderly exploring every millimeter of space Minghao had never exposed to him before. Because Vernon pushes in deeper than his own fingers can reach, and it stirs up the pot of want even further, Minghao muffling cries against Vernon’s lips.

It’s not long until Vernon has three fingers pumping into Minghao, and Minghao has never been so properly finger fucked in his life. Minghao has known Vernon’s fingers are thicker than his own; had noticed it when they shyly interlocked fingers in the past, Vernon eventually fiddling with his ring finger as if it was a fidget toy. It’s never been as obvious as it is in this moment, Minghao keening as loud, filthy squelches fill the room. 

“You’re so tiny, but with enough time I bet I could fit my whole hand in there,” Vernon grunts, and Minghao is entirely caught off guard by the thought. The thought of Vernon working him open impossibly wide...spending time and effort to do something Minghao had only ever seen in porn, lending all that power to _Vernon_?...

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,  Vernon-ah, fuck me already,” Minghao sobs, fingers clenching into his duvet. 

Vernon must feel sorry for him or be equally as strung up, because he finally shimmies his sweatpants down to his thighs and tears open a condom. He’d gone commando that day and Minghao wishes he didn’t find that as hot as he does, but before he can say anything his knees are being pushed to his chest and Vernon’s cock is pressing against him. Minghao gasps as the head slowly breaches him, the thorough prep incomparable to the real thing. 

After a few agonizing seconds, Vernon’s bottomed out, and Minghao is so full . “I kind of want to cry,” Minghao hiccups. Vernon barks out a laugh, and Minghao shivers at the vibrations.

Vernon noses Minghao’s throat, kissing softly. 

“I wouldn’t judge if you did,” Vernon sighs, pulling away to look down at him.

“God, you’re so pretty like this, hyung. Look gorgeous, spread around my cock.” 

Minghao preens, too wrung out to deflect.

“I’m gonna move, okay?” 

Minghao nods.

Vernon presses a kiss to Minghao’s cheek and later, Minghao would think about how cutely tender that kiss was compared to how absolutely gut-destroying the fucking would be. 

The first thrust is a test; to see how smooth the slide is, to see if Minghao can take it, before Vernon properly leans his weight onto his knees and the backs of Minghaos thighs and fucks him truly stupid.

Minghao screams. 

The thing is, Minghao is well aware he tends to be noisy when it comes to sex, despite being on the somewhat-quiet side in daily life and hating extraneous noise that disturbs whatever vibe he’s immersed himself in. So, he had always readied himself by biting down on a pillow or an old shirt. Nearly suffocated himself with his own forearm if he had to, so no one could hear him at his most vulnerable. But Minghao had gotten so caught up in the flow of everything, gotten so caught up in _Vernon’s_ flow, he’d forgotten. 

And now he can’t think. 

He wails as Vernon pushes in, deep and thick. The pace Vernon sets isn’t slow but it’s not fast either; it’s just enough to leave Minghao defenseless. Leaves him gasping for air when Vernon pulls out until only the head is left, and punches out another cry upon thrusting back in.

Vernon is ethereal as he fucks; hair a dark, sweaty halo, sweat glazing his face and throat. The arms keeping Minghao caged in are secure, a well built fortress that won’t give in. His strokes are smooth and powerful, hitting Minghao in places he never knew could be hit. 

“Everyone can probably hear you,” Vernon grins casually, as if he’s just commenting on the recent snowfall instead of Minghao set to full volume. Minghao scrambles to cover his mouth, but the yelps that escape are still too loud; they reverb back through the small room too much for them both to know that the thin walls would betray him. 

Fuck it, whichever member happened to be home is going to have to deal with knowing what Minghao sounds like getting his back blown out.

Chest heaving, Minghao blinks as Vernon slows and comes to a stop. 

“Mm...don’t kill me for this, hyung.”

Minghao lets out some sort of broken noise and even he doesn’t know what it's supposed to mean, but Vernon pulls out fully before hiking Minghao up by the ass so he’s now actually bent in half. His legs are hooked over Vernon’s shoulders, they’re drawing in each others’ carbon dioxide, and this is the closest they’ve ever held each other.

This. This is the most embarrassing pose Minghao has ever been in, and the knowledge of that paired with it being Vernon who manhandled him into it makes his dick dribble precome further down his abs.

“Vern — AH —“ 

Minghao very nearly blacks out. Vernon had thrust back in, the angle putting Minghao’s prostate in direct path for him to hit. Minghao can’t breathe, can’t even scream, and it isn’t long until he comes. He shoots come spectacularly all over his own face and hoodie and Minghao would be mortified if he was capable of any rational thought.

Vernon pauses.

“Holy fuck.” Vernon’s eyes are wide and if Minghao indulged himself, possibly...adoring? 

“Myungho-hyung, I think I might be in love with you.”

Wow, alright.

“You’re such. A dick,” Minghao winces at how shot to hell his voice is. “It takes me coming on my face for you to realize?”

Vernon smiles sheepishly. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve had feelings for you since like...2016.”

“Oh my God, fuck off. I love you, too.”

They kiss and to be honest, it’s kind of gross. Come ends up on _both_ their faces. Minghao wrinkles his brows. “Only you would kiss someone who bukkake’d their own face this haphazardly.” Vernon grins.

“I think Mingyu-hyung is capable,” Vernon licks up the come off the side of Minghao’s mouth. Christ.

“Don’t talk about Mingyu while your dick is in me, please.” As if it was reminded of its existence, Minghao feels Vernon’s cock twitch.

“Ah...do you want me to pull out now?” Ugh, Vernon looks so hopeful; like a puppy that hasn’t had its fill of treats, that Minghao can’t possibly refuse him now.

“...if you want, you could finish in me,” Minghao looks away, pink.

Vernon groans and cradles Minghao’s face, kissing him hard before picking up where he left off. It’s too much, way, way too much, but Minghao loves it; loves feeling Vernon rapidly start to lose it. 

The controlled pace is now erratic and Vernon pulls away just enough to breathe out heavily against Minghao’s open mouth. Minghao watches, entranced as Vernon shuts his eyes and furrows his brows before he thrusts in one last time. 

“Oof,” Minghao grunts, Vernon having completely gone lax over him. “Vernon-ah, I’ll die if you sleep on me.”

“Hyung, you feel too good, _you_ killed me,” Vernon says against his throat.

Minghao does not feel any sort of happiness from this comment, he does not pack up and store that comment into his file of memories, he _doesn’t_.

Minghao weakly punches Vernon’s shoulder. “Get up you oaf, my everything hurts.” 

That has Vernon getting up, eyes concerned. “Did I use too much force on you? I didn’t fuck up your back, did I?” 

Minghao huffs out an affectionate sigh.

“I’ll be fine. If my back _is_ fucked up, you’re paying for my hospital bill.”

“Damn...that’s fair.”

*************

_ jeonghannie-hyung _

seo myungho and chwe hansol yall should be thankful

_ wonwoo-hyung _

kekeke what happened

_ junhui _

lo l…

_ mingyu _

omggg moon junhui actually said smth in chat ???

_ woozi-hyung _

Σ('◉⌓◉’)

_ xu minghao _

why…

_ jeonghannie-hyung _

ohhh, i dont know...i put a sock over your doorknob so no one would come in while you two were fucking ^ - ^

_ mingyu _

?????????>>>

_ hoshi-hyung _

OHH SHITT AYYYYYYYYY GET ITTTTT 1!!!!

_ kyeom-ah _

Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

_ hoshi-hyung _

_my boys are BANGIN !!!!!!!!!_

_ seungkwannie _

not that the sock made a DIFFERENCE !!! no one in a ten foot radius of that room needed to see that sock they were so loud !! i'm going to have nightmares FOREVER

_ junhui _

^^^

_ wonwoo-hyung _

ah is that what that noise was...i think i heard it from the stairwell and thought ghosts might be real lmao

_ xu minghao _

hello i would like to submit my letter of resignation to officially quit being a member of seventeen

_ joshua _

wow myungho...u a screamer? 👀

_ xu minghao _

no one contact me ever again i am going rogue

_ xu minghao _

also shut up shua-hyung you of all people should know

_ kyeom-ah _

_ Σ(O。Oﾉ)ﾉ _

_ hoshi-hyung _

OH ??? OH SHIT EVERYONES BANGING ??!

_woozi-hyung_

holy shit lmfaooooo

_joshua_

uhmm befor things get awkward i wud just like to say that was a one time thing ok

_ dino _

Hyungs, you do know that no matter what, we’ll always have your backs, right? It doesn’t matter to us if you guys are having an intimate relationship as long as you maintain healthy communication and sort things out when they need sorting! There will probably be some adjustments needed for all of us but I’m sure that in the long run, this will be a great experience for you two! ^^

_ xu minghao _

thank you chan but i am still going to kermit

_ vernon _

lol thx chan

_____ NEW MESSAGES_____

_ coups-hyung _

heyy whatd i miss

_ coups-hyung _

wait WHAT /???? I WAS GONE FOR FIVE MINUTES /???

_ coups-hyung _

SEO MYUNGHO ???????? CHWE HANSOL ???????????????

**Author's Note:**

> yknow, i do think 8 is generally more on the dom top spectrum but i just want him to bottom loool...vernons pretty passive too, but idk broh the heart wants what it wants and my heart wanted this !!
> 
> also the dorm is basically the setup from last year i think, not the current one!
> 
> s/o to lav for the insp for the last section, altho the execution ended up differently xoxo


End file.
